


Doesn't Matter where

by thefoxscoffeeshop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bromance, I have no idea where this is going, and i don't know what to tag per usual, and murder cases, because we all know conan can't go anywhere without someone dying, kaito's fear of finny things, kaito's horror at having to play detective, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefoxscoffeeshop/pseuds/thefoxscoffeeshop
Summary: In which Conan needs a pretend Shinichi to cover for him, and Kaito stupidly accepts the job. | platonic!KidConan |





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i got a writer's block on my other story, and somehow this is the result of it.  
> i also have no idea how to title things, but let's just pretend i'm amazing at it.
> 
> on the side note, i don't have a beta so if you see some mistake somewhere please tell me, thanks ~

Kaito wasn't sure how it ended up like this.

Everything was going great until the moment he was hit by the monstrous soccer ball from hell. Maybe it was because of his successful heist and easy escape into the crowds that led him into a false sense of security. Or maybe it's because wearing only a baseball cap to cover the bare minimal of his face wasn't a really good disguise. Whatever the reason, as much as it hurts his pride to admit it, he was completely caught off guard when the soccer ball flew out of seemingly nowhere and send him flying.

Who was it that thought it would be a good idea to give not-really-a-7-year-old super shoes and magic soccer balls?

As Kaito laid face first on the ground (thankfully the hat is still intact on his head), more or less defenseless, he had expected a lot of things. Namely to be tied up neatly into a present with a bow on top and handed over to the police, or stepped on and used as Aladdin's magic carpet. Just honestly anything but this.

"I need your help."

Kaito vaguely wondered if the end of the world has started. Tantei-kun – as in the one who is somehow secretly Kudo Shinichi, the modern Sherlock Holmes – is asking for his – Kaitou KID's – help. Maybe someone had invented a zombie-creating machine and is planning to make everyone join his undead army to take over the universe. Now he and Tantei-kun now needs to go to Narnia to find the magical key to turn the machine off.

Yeah, that sounds pretty reasonable.

The reality, however, wasn't as heroic as he had envisioned. Apparently, Tantei-kun's caretaker and sister figure have somehow convinced herself that Edogawa Conan is Kudo Shinichi. Unless Shinichi turns up and joins them on their trip to Europe, with Conan in sight, and stay for the whole week, well… let’s just say that things won't be going in the favour of Conan.

"So basically," Kaito managed from his position on the ground, "You want me to take the place of Kudo Shinichi for seven days."

The pint-sized detective nodded, "Please."

Kaito carefully sat up, hiding a wince of pain. (Damn, that kid knows no restraint with those shoes of his. This is definitely going to leave a bruise.) "There are better ways to ask for help that doesn't include causing bodily harm with soccer balls, Tantei-kun." _For an example of what normal people would do, say hi with your mouth and not a ball of mass destruction!_ Although he kept the last part to himself, partly because the detective doesn't really fall into the 'normal' category. Also because Kaito doubt he can dodge another kick from his current conditions if Conan decides to take offense. No matter what it looks like to other people, he does have a sense of self-preservation.

But hey, a free one week vacation to Europe, a valid excuse to escape Aoko’s self-proclaimed duty to wake him up at the most ungodly hours (who the hell wakes up at 7am on a day of summer break), and Hakuba's 'I'm 99% sure you're Kaitou KID' stares. Along with seeing Tantei-kun's cute pleading face, who could refuse?

He grinned, "So when are we leaving?"

The detective only blinked in response, a look of surprise on his face as if he was not quite prepared for Kaito’s answer, “What.”

Kaito raised an eyebrow, “I’m asking when we are leaving.” He smirked, letting KID’s cat-like purr slide into his words, “unless if the great detective has forgotten.”

He watched in amusement as Conan slowly shook himself out of shock and regained back his ability to form intelligent sentences, “uh, the day after tomorrow.” The detective looked at Kaito carefully, as if to confirm that he wasn’t lying. “Are you sure? With staying with Ran, Mouri and I for a week?”

Oh, right. In his delight of escaping Aoko and Hakuba, his brain had skipped over the rather important facts that he was going to be staying with Edogawa Conan, the detective whose wits matches his own. He will also have to be in character for the majority of the week, good enough to fool Shinichi’s scary girlfriend (?); who is well aware of the fact that Kaitou KID likes to disguise himself as the detective. She most likely also has rather low opinions of Kaitou KID currently (long story), not a good combination.

However, another look at Conan’s desperate face made him swallow down any words of refusal and remaining rational thoughts.

“Is there a problem with me staying with your little gang?” Kaito found himself saying, smirk still intact. “Unless you’re planning on taking my fingerprints while I sleep,” he paused for effect, “are you now, Tantei-kun?”

“What? Of course not!” Conan said disbelievingly, “I’m not that low!”

Kaito chuckled, “calm down, Meitantei-kun. Besides, I wouldn’t have let you even if you wanted to.”

Probably, he thought. Impersonating someone for a few hours is easy, a day is uncomfortable, and two days is pushing it. Anything beyond that is unexplored territory. At least for Kudo Shinichi, he doesn’t need to wear a mask or change his voice, although at this rate it wasn’t much of a reassurance.

Stop that, you already agreed, didn’t you? Kaito scolded himself.

“Here,” Conan handed him a red phone with a sticky note on top of it, “Kudo Shinichi’s phone and the address to the Kudo manor. The key is in the potted plant,” he gave Kaito a knowing smirk, “Not that you’ll need the key.”

Kaito took the items and studied them, “and what are these for?” He carefully excluded the face that he already knew where the house is, and the location of the key. (Why would anyone put their keys to the house in a pot of cactus is beyond Kaito)

“It’s probably better for you to listen to the voicemail Ran left on there and read some of the messages. The address is for Kudo Shinichi’s clothes and other… luggage related things. It’s easiest and fastest to let you take what you need than using a mailing system.” Conan glared at him, “Anything within reason, I better not find hidden cameras and glitter bombs in the house after this.”

“I’ll try my best not to,” Kaito purred, pretending to be unfazed by Conan’s intense staring. If looks could kill, no doubt Kaito would have already died three times over and went to hell. Deciding that he would not risk the chance of himself getting killed by a scary 7-year-old’s glaring, Kaito turned to leave, waving a hand back.

“Well then, I’ll be taking my leave. See you again, Tantei-kun.”

“Wait!” He paused, looking back slightly at Conan, “Sorry for kicking you, I guess.” The detective muttered, “And thanks for helping me.”

Kaito took the moment to soak up the feeling of being apologized to and thank by his greatest little rival, even if rather reluctantly on Conan’s part. It had almost made accepting to take Kudo Shinichi’s place for a week worth it. However, a small part of his brain that still has logical thoughts left decided to ruin the moment and yelled at him that this is a really, really bad idea. Kaito unintelligently chose to ignore it.

“Thank me afterward, Tantei-kun,” he said instead, “I haven’t done anything yet.”

Kaito left in the moment the smoke bombs hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter: in which we take a look at Kaito's luggage


End file.
